The Universal Balance
by tara70bates
Summary: Summary: Kagome must learn to let go of the past in order to save the future. Words she once spoke will be held against her "I am me! I am no one else!". Will Kagome be able to see past the face and into the soul? *Major character deaths* This is a dark fic with some things viewers may find disturbing. Enter at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All InuYasha characters depicted are the intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi and are copyrighted by Viz. All names and places, either factual or imaginary, are used for the purposes of entertainment only. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of InuYasha. Copyright infringement is NOT intended.

Summary: Kagome must learn to let go of the past in order to save the future. Words she once spoke will be held against her "I am me! I am no one else!". Will Kagome be able to see past the face and into the soul?

*Major character deaths*

The Universal Balance

The sun was brutal as it beamed down rays of brilliant heat upon the tiny shrine at the top of the stairs. Near the top of those stairs was a young man with midnight locks, a firm build and dark determined eyes. With every step his breath became more labored and raspy. Most men would have given up or at least taken a rest, but not Hitomi.

Hitomi knew that his time was short. His father and bodyguard would no doubt discover his deceit and be hot on his heels. His entire life he had been warned against going to this shrine, but that only fueled his curiosity each time he passed. Today was his eighteenth birthday and he was going to find out what the shrines secret was.

When he was only a child he over heard a conversation between his father and several top physicians at the time. Each told his father that Hitomi would not live to be a teen. Most children would have been in tears or terrified with that knowledge, but not Hitomi. He saw this as a challenge to prove them all wrong. He worked hard at training his body to look fit and well even when he was not feeling it. A genius mind allowed him to skip grades and graduate at a young age.

With a final step he reached the top and saw a beautiful woman sitting beneath a huge shaded tree reading a book. Hitomi's chest constricted painfully and caused him to drop to his knees. The woman lost in her reading had not noticed Hitomi or his problem. With what he thought would be his last breath he called out. "Help me please." He then fell forward face down and blacked out.

At the sound of a desperate plea Kagome jumped up from her relaxed position under the god tree. She skid to a stop and dropped to her knees beside the stranger. She could hear his gasping breath and instantly turned him on his back. Her hand flew to her mouth as she scooted away in terror. "Naraku." Kagome said in a trembling voice.

"Wrong as usual Miko.' A very familiar dominant voice said from beside her.

Kagome eeped in surprise as Sesshomaru appeared from thin air.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed scrambling to her feet.

He simple raised a brow as if the situation was nothing, but an ordinary occurrence. Kagome stood rooted in either shock or terror as Sesshomaru simply kneeled beside Naraku and picked him up. It was when Sesshomaru tried to merely walk away with no explanation that Kagome regained her ability to think. She dashed over to the demon lord as he began his descent down the stairs.

"Wai…Wait a minute Lord Sesshomaru I think I deserve some kind of explanation." Kagome barked after skidding to a stop in front of the demon with her fists on her hips.

Sesshomaru mentally rolled his eyes in frustration on the outside his face was the usual annoyed deadpan look. "He is as much Naraku as you are Kikyo."

Kagome sucked in a breath. "Reincarnation."

Sesshomaru sidestepped around the priestess and once again started to move down the stairs to a waiting black car with dark tinted windows "It is not as simple as you."

Kagome furrowed her brow and frowned at his fading voice. She swung around and gave chase once more when his words finally sunk in.

"I am not simple! I will have you know that I am a very intelligent woman."

"Hm." Sesshomaru said proceeding to the waiting car.

Kagome huffed and hurried after him again. "Hm…What does that mean? Hm"

Opening the door to the car someone snatched the limp body from Sesshomaru.

"I leave you with this. Naraku and Onigumo were both thieves. The face you know as Naraku once belonged to a young Lord." Sesshomaru stated simply before getting into the car and driving away from a very confused Kagome.

Kagome remained staring down the empty road long after the car was out of sight. Her mind was a jumble with possibilities, but each one only left her with more questions. The day had started out so normally. Inuyasha had scampered off after Kikyo, Sango and Miroku were having a body and soul healing rest. Shippo had run off with his kit friends and Kagome was free to go home and visit her family. She should have known something life shaking was about to happen. She figured it would be when she returned to the feudal ages and not in the modern day. Some guy faints on her stairs that looks like Naraku, but is actually some other lord's reincarnation. Then Sesshomaru shows up and carries him off like some fairytale prince.

Kagome's eyes widened as a thought hit her like brick to the head.

"Oh my gosh; they must be lovers." Kagome whispered softly.

"Who must be lovers?" a baritone voice asked from behind Kagome.

Kagome whirled around to find Sesshomaru standing behind her.

"But…I...you…drove." Kagome sputtered at Sesshomaru.

"Eloquent as ever Kagome." Sesshomaru sighed

"Hey, you can't just show up on my doorstep and insult me." Kagome huffed

Sesshomaru raised a brow. "I am neither on your door step or insulting you.'

Kagome frowned and pointed. "You…You know what you are doing."

"If I did not know what I was doing would I not just walk around aimlessly?"

"Ugh, stop doing that and please tell me what is going on." She growled.

Sesshomaru's face grew serious.

"Much like you Kagome; I am a guardian per say. I am also an assassin when need be."

Kagome tilted her head in question and walked back to the god tree knowing that Sesshomaru would follow to finish what he needed to tell her. She had a feeling that what ever it was she would need to be sitting to hear it. She sat gracefully beneath the tree, but he remained standing to tower over her. Normally she would be terrified in such a position, but figured if he was going to cut her down he probably would have down that by now.

Sesshomaru stared down at the little priestess and then looked away to the well house.

"There are many things I am unable to tell you, but there is one thing that you must know. Hitomi will be vital in the final battle. The balance between the past, future, darkness and light shall always be." Sesshomaru's eyes once again captured Kagome's.

"You must be able to let go of the past or there will be no future."

Kagome's breath caught in her throat. "Are you saying I have to leave my friends behind after everything is said and done with? That I should break my promise to your brother and let him die alone." Kagome's voice turned dark and angry as she rose from her position into a tense stubborn stance.

An emotion crossed Sesshomaru's face for a brief moment. "They are already gone."

Kagome shook her head at the insinuation of his words.

"No…No! I just saw them! You are lying to me! This is some plot by both you and Naraku! I don't believe you! Liar!" Kagome screamed running to the well and jumping into the blue light. She looked up in time to see the grief stricken look on Sesshomaru's face, but she held on to the faith that her friends were fine and waiting for her.

The second her feet landed on hard ground the sounds of screaming and choking black smoke drifted down the well. In a panic she tried to climb out of the well, but a thick liquid coated the wall. She looked at her hands to see crimson covering her palms. Her eyes widened and just as she was about to scream for Inuyasha a hand covered her mouth.

"You must be silent." Sesshomaru whispered into her ear.

High above at the well rim the voices of unknown men drifted down into the darkness.

"What should we do with the bodies?" a gruff voice asked.

"Just dump them in the well." Another strange male voice said.

"Even that dog guy eared guy?" The first voice asked.

A sadistic chuckle echoed off the well walls.

"Just his body; tie his head to a tree limb by his hair. Do the same to that miko bitch."

Sesshomaru tightened his hold on Kagome's mouth hoping they could not hear her whimpers of sadness from the depths of the well. The first bodies to hit the ground in a bloody heap were his brother and the clay miko. The bodies of a naked male monk and female exterminator tumbled down the hole next. The monk was missing his manhood and the taijiya was sliced from her womanhood to her belly button. Both had their eyes plucked from the holes. Sesshomaru already knew the last two that would be thrown into the darkness and he quickly turned Kagome into his chest. With a liquid sounding glop the skinned body of the kit and fire cat hit the ground. He felt Kagome go limp in his arms and waited for the bandits to finish their vile work.

"Naraku made it sound like these guys were impossible beat. Easiest gold I ever made."

"I know what you mean. Once we had the miko; that dog was nothing and once he was gone they all just tumbled down." The bandit boasted.

Sesshomaru waited silently with the unconscious miko in his arms for the bandits to leave. He knew that they would meet with a horrifying end once Naraku found out that it was Kikyo whom they had murdered and not Kagome. Once the bandits were no longer in demon hearing Sesshomaru jumped out and back into the well letting the blue light carry him and Kagome back to the future.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All InuYasha characters depicted are the intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi and are copyrighted by Viz. All names and places, either factual or imaginary, are used for the purposes of entertainment only. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of InuYasha. Copyright infringement is NOT intended.

Summary: Kagome must learn to let go of the past in order to save the future. Words she once spoke will be held against her "I am me! I am no one else!". Will Kagome be able to see past the face and into the soul?

*Major character deaths*

The Universal Balance

Night had swallowed the brightness of the day leaving only the darkness of a moonless sky. Far away from the little shrine and magical well was a hidden manor. In the dimly lit manor was a cozy study filled with rich cherry wood bookshelves, a hand carved desk, large over stuffed chairs and a huge fireplace. This is where Sesshomaru sat watching the flames of the fireplace dance. In his clawed hand rested an untouched glass of bourbon.

A knock on the door broke his dark thought causing his hand to tighten and crush the glass. He watched the blood and bourbon mix and drip down his claw. Another knock and he rose from his seat to go and open the door. He already knew who was on the other side of the door before he swung it open and growled low. Hitomi stood head down unable to look him in the eyes.

"I am sorry father." Hitomi said in a near whisper.

Sesshomaru sighed and walked over to his bar to wash away the blood and bourbon the already healed cut left behind. Hitomi walked in behind him shutting the door.

"Please do not fire Koga over what I have done."

Sesshomaru turned to look at his son.

"There are many things that you do not know and many things I wished for you to never learn. Now I believe it is time that you learned the full truth of you lineage and prepare you for the fight I wished you never to have."

Sesshomaru walked over to his desk and beckoned his son to sit across from him. Once Hitomi was seated Sesshomaru merely stared at him without saying a word. Then he noticed dark red lines began to appear on his face. His father's skin outside the lines became an alabaster white; hazel eyes brightened to shimmering golden pools. Hitomi gasped and jumped from his seat when he saw the tips of sharp fangs.

Sesshomaru tilted his head at the fear radiating from his son.

"I am the last of the dog demons and Kouga is the last of the wolf demons."

"Demons…Am I some type of demon?" Hitomi asked in wonder.

"Not a demon, but a reincarnation of a young lord that lost his fight to a dark force. You must go back to the time of your ancestor and with the help of a miko subdue a terrible evil." Sesshomaru said leaning back in his seat.

Hitomi' mind whirled with the crazy story his father was telling him.

"Oookay, is there anything else that I should know for now?"

Sesshomaru took a deep breath.

"The miko will more than likely try to kill you when you see her and you are adopted."

Hitomi furrowed his brow and then bust out laughing.

"Geez, dad I knew you would be mad, but to freak me out like that. How on earth did you do that makeup effect? Ha, you really had there."

"He is not messing with you." Kouga said from the doorway.

Hitomi turned to see his body guard swishing a tail with pointed ears.

"The miko is well?" Sesshomaru asked ignoring his son's stone shocked impression.

Kouga rubbed the back of neck thinking back on his small visit to the girl.

"She…She is was crying in her sleep and calling for her friends."

Sesshomaru nodded at the information. "Stay with her till she wakes."

"I planned on doing that anyway." Kouga replied before turning and leaving.

"The girl?" Hitomi questioned, but he seemed to be staring off in thought.

Meanwhile in another time and another place a naked Kagura was chained to the floor at Naraku's feet. Her eyes vacant and distant as blood repeatedly splattered on her form. A psychotic Naraku bit into the side of another bandit ripping away the flesh. Their leader was chained to a wall adjacent to the carnage and forced to watch as his men wear ripped apart and eaten. The leader had stopped pleading for his men and stopped apologizing for his mistake. He only dangled in the thick cuffs and awaited his fate.

When the bandits first arrived to tell Naraku about the happenings in village the demon had been thrilled. He had thrown the female demon to him and his men for their enjoyment as he went to retrieve kind of trinket from the miko. It was when the demon returned and his eyes burned with the hottest fire of hell that he knew something was amiss. So fast…It had all gone wrong so fast and he just didn't know how.

The sound of screaming had stopped and the leader knew his time was at end. He looked up to see Naraku walking towards him with a strange ring in his hand. The demon moved so fast that the leader didn't even realize that he was now in the same position as the demoness and his mouth was in a permanent O from the metal ring and his tongue pressed painfully down. He looked at Naraku in confusion, but Naraku only smiled with bits of blood and flesh still in his teeth.

"You…You had promise. What you did was art, but you fucked up." Naraku growled.

Terror filled the leader's eyes as Naraku stripped and tugged on his engorged penis.

"I always get so horny when I mutilate people and I always wanted to know if it was possible to choke a man to death with my cum. See demons and even half demon can shoot their seed repeatedly in order to make sure our female becomes pregnant."

The leader tried to thrash away but Naraku yanked the man's head back with his long greasy hair and thrust harshly into the restrained mouth. Barely audible gurgled screams came from the man. Naraku heard nothing as he enjoyed the warm hole, but all too soon he could feel his body wanting to release. Over and over salty acidic fluid drained down the leaders throat, but before he was able to choke to death Naraku smelt his miasma. He looked down to see that the man was already dead.

"Well Kagura apparently my dick is a deadly weapon." Naraku laughed as he patted her on the head and left her chained and blood covered with the bodies of the men who mutilated


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All InuYasha characters depicted are the intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi and are copyrighted by Viz. All names and places, either factual or imaginary, are used for the purposes of entertainment only. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of InuYasha. Copyright infringement is NOT intended.

Summary: Kagome must learn to let go of the past in order to save the future. Words she once spoke will be held against her "I am me! I am no one else!". Will Kagome be able to see past the face and into the soul?

*Major character deaths*

The Universal Balance

Kagome's eyes flew open and her body jerked into a sitting position. Her heart pounded in her ears while she scanned the unknown dark room for danger. A shadow moved from the corner of the room to switch on a lamp that sat upon a cherry wood desk. The minute that Koga's face appeared in the dim light Kagome's body crumbled into sobs upon the giant unknown plush bed. Koga was at her side in the blink of an eye and held her tightly.

Her untapped powers feasted on her despair and hate. It flowed freely from her body like the tears tracking down her cheek. Soon a royal blue river of sadness drifted under her door and into the hallway. The river then became a sapphire fog that flittered around the servants and invaded their bodies with every breath they took. Women became inconsolable as they whimpered on the floor. The men attacked each other in carnal rage destroying everything in their path.

Hitomi was in his room sifting through his many history books when he heard the sounds of a struggle. He rushed out to see what was happening and encountered the blue mist. He watched as the mist started to move towards him and then quickly retreated away. He followed the mist as it drifted back to the source. He stared at the door, but his curiosity got the better of him.

The sound of a door clicking open startled Kagome. She jumped in front of Koga refusing to let any harm come to the last of friends. Her eyes grew saucer wide as she looked upon the face of her greatest enemy. She would have questioned the surprised look on Naraku's face if she was in her right mind, but this Kagome was in a dark place. Her heart and mind filled with hatred and despair. The blue mist grew dark as midnight and surrounded Kagome. A putrid smelling dark orb appeared in her hand and she threw it in hopes of finally ridding the world of Naraku.

Lucky for the Hitomi that Sesshomaru was able to snatch him away from certain death. Kagome was grabbed from behind by Koga before she could send another orb of death. She thrashed and growled. "Traitors! Fucking traitors! I will kill…"

Koga had jammed an emergency syringe filled with a deep sleep potion into her neck. The wolf frowned at Sesshomaru as he placed Kagome back onto the bed. Koga silently stalked out the room towards the demon lord.

A dark miko that Sesshomaru employed enchanted the room as soon as Koga stepped out the door. Hitomi was leaning against the wall trying not to let the others see his shock and fear of a mere female. Koga completely ignored Hitomi as he stomped over to Sesshomaru and growled in the demon lord's face. "What was that? Why did you send him in there? What the hell is wrong with you?"

In the beat of a flies wing Sesshomaru had Koga pinned to the hallway wall by his neck.

"You will not disrespect me wolf. I did not send him, but it is lucky I was here."

Sesshomaru growled low. Ruby red eyes glittered into the furious wolf's eyes.

Hitomi took a deep breath and approached the growling men.

"Father speaks the truth. He did not send me. I was following a blue fog. This entire place has been infected with some kind toxin. I mean; just look around. This whole place is in complete chaos" Hitomi pointed to the room that Kagome lay sleeping. "That…whatever…Miko or witch has caused this."

His words were enough to break the challenge between Sesshomaru and Kouga. Sesshomaru let go of Kouga not caring that the wolf dropped onto the floor. Kouga cursed and dusted off the nonexistent dirt from his butt. A low growl of warning came from Sesshomaru when Kouga dared to give him a dark glare.

Sesshomaru sighed and rubbed his face, "That miko and you are the only ones that can defeat an evil from the past that threatens all of our future. In time you will forge a powerful bond with the girl that will enable all the wrongs to be corrected."

Hitomi took a deep breath and tilted his head. "So I have to save the world and correct all the wrongs in the past. If I fail or she kills me.."

Sesshomaru looked away. "The past, present and future will all be lost to darkness."

"Well, as long as there is no pressure" Hitomi retorted tartly.

Sesshomaru smirked at the sarcasm. "Hnnn, I think you and the girl will be fine."

With those words Sesshomaru turned and walked away.

Hitomi frowned and walked over to look at the female through the transparent enchanted spell that would hold her until she could be trusted. A sharp pain shot through his heart as he recalled the furious hatred in her eyes. He doubted that she would ever want anything to do with him, but if he could help her then he would.

Kouga placed his hand Hitomi's shoulder. "Come on kid. She needs to sleep and you need to know the entire story behind this mess."

The next time Kagome woke from sleep it was day. Soft rays filled the white room through a pillow plush sitting window. The birds chirped their happy good mornings to each other. A gentle breeze caused the leaves of the trees to make gentle rustling noise. To anyone else this would be a perfect day to play, to dance or to sing.

Kagome; however did not feel like doing any of those things. She was numb to the light and happiness that surrounded her. Her eyes vacantly stared at the blank ceiling. The smell of food did not entice her to eat. She just wanted to lay on the bed and waste away. There was nothing she cared about in this world or on the other side of the well.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" A voice very much like Naraku asked

"Die and go to hell. Then let the devils rip you into tiny pieces, eat you and then shit you out upon the burning floors of hell. Can you do that Naraku?" Kagome sneered.

"Hitomi." The voice said in reply.

Kagome furrowed her brows. "Hitomi? What is that some new twisted toy?"

"No, Hitomi is my name. Kouga explained that I am the reincarnation of Lord Kagewaki Hitomi. This Naraku guy killed and possessed my body in a past life. Now with your help I need to go back and defeat him. I also have to do a few other things, but that does not matter at this moment." Hitomi explained.

Kagome began to laugh in a maniacal way. "When you say it like that it sounds so easy."

She sat up and stared at the male reincarnation. "You are a fool just as I was. Go away and leave me be…forever."

Hitomi gave her a sad smile.

"I will leave for now, but I shall return to speak with you more."

"Whatever." Kagome grumbled and flopped back onto the bed.

A/N: Sorry it took so long, but my computer crapped out and I had to get a new one.


End file.
